best_music_and_songsfandomcom-20200214-history
"Melee" by A.J.
Melee is a song by American rapper A.J. , this is the first song on Flex Gang Vol. 1 Lyrics I got AK’s I got action Rated T now Imma laughing Got that gold like Captain Jackson Making bank yea that's my passion I will never be compacted Never will I ever be distracted From my music that I'm making Give me money Imma take it I got AK’s I got action Rated T now Imma laughing Got that gold like Captain Jackson Making bank yea that's my passion I will never be compacted Never will I ever be distracted From my music that I'm making Give me money Imma take it Imma be walking around getting paid ay People walk up to me, walk up to A.J Imma running it up like a relay Race for the space can't replace melee Final destination yeah just for your information I am in a situation. Getting a great education I got racks on my lap I got backpacks on my dash I'm like grat grat on your back Then I dash dash out of that I’m just gonna just go, I'm not gonna wait Yeah Imma pro, Yeah I'm so great Actually no, I'm just a fake I really don't Play melee Uh ok lets just, lets just, lets just, get into the game, ok Woah Woah (ya) Ay ya (ya) Woah (what) Wa (ya) Ay (what, ay) Look my rollie Look at it slowly So bright holy Smoking green yeah, guacamole Mixtape lit like pk fire Ain't no 15 u guys liars Got 6 bucks now I'm paid higher Got melee ok you're hired Sleep you jump you rest you dead You can't beat me you fled Now I sleep right in my bed Knowing that my win just made you dread You know I’ll just go with that man yah In Valhalla blackman wah I'm so white I'm crack man yah You take the L like you're Luigi I go bruh like I'm Yung Fiji Your so basic you ain't 3d I play melee like its easy Ya, ay, ya, ay, ya, ay, ya, ay, ya, ay, ya, ay, ya, ay, ya, ay Wooo! I got AK’s I got action Rated T now Imma laughing Got that gold like Captain Jackson Making bank yea that's my passion I will never be compacted Never will I ever be distracted From my music that I'm making Give me money Imma take it I got AK’s I got action Rated T now Imma laughing Got that gold like Captain Jackson Making bank yea that's my passion I will never be compacted Never will I ever be distracted From my music that I'm making Give me money Imma take it Good Qualities # The beat samples songs from ''Super Smash Bros ''and it is done very well. # The flow on the song is decent. # Unlike in many of his other songs, A.J. doesn't sound annoying or aggravating. Bad Qualities # Like all of A.J.'s songs, the lyrics are not great and have a lot of corny puns (ex "I'm so white I'm crack man"). Category:Hip hop Category:Good Songs From Bad Artists Category:Good Songs From Bad Albums Category:Hidden Gems